totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
6. Zamiłowanie do Ellady
Obóz Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek 6 Chris(G): '''A ostatnio w Grecji Totalnej Porażki ! jakiś idiota nie zorientował się , że nie mamy statku . Siedzi tuż obok mnie , ale nie mam ochoty na wkurzanie go . Z drugiej strony poznaliśmy dziwną ekipę podczas naszej wycieczki z Grecji . I okazało się , że tam jest drugi ja !!! Rozumiecie ! Mnie nie można dublować !! Zawodnicy pobawili się trochę w grę w polowanie , strzelając wszystkim co popadnie . Jednak zadanie nasze to było odnalezienie kwiata . No i nie obyło się bez katastrof . Shen się prawi utopił , Jessica zagazowała Camerona , Staci i Paolo zgnili w krzakach .. Zoey , Jo I Mike zostali zaatakowani przez zwierzę . Totalny chaos panował . Jednak jakimś cudem Xavier zapewnił zwycięstwo swojej drużynie . Zdobył ten cholerny niebieski kwiat od którego należy moje show ! No i dzięki temu wygrał nagrodę specjalną dzięki której mógł na spokojnie wybrać kto z przeciwnej drużyny . Wiem , że to było nie fair , ale nic nie jest fair . Co się tym razem zdarzy ? ''Nagle coś mu zaburczało w brzuchu . '' '''Chris(G): Przepraszam .. Włączył na chwilę autopilota i wyszedł . Było słychać jakiś chrzęst i uderzenie . '' '''Chris(O):' Co się stanie z zawodnikami ? To wszystko w dzisiejszym odcinku Grecji Totalnej Porażki !! Muzyka : Sarbel Kafto Kalokairi Opening W tle leci muzyka , na plaży stoją wszyscy zawodnicy w strojach kąpielowych . wszyscy w tym samym momencie zakładają okulary przeciwsłoneczne . po chwili nagle Chris zasypuje ich piaskiem . Śmieje się po czym Chef go wyrzuca i zasm przysupuje większą ilością piasku . Kamera unosie się w górę i przecina kolosa i pojawia się rozbłysk . Pod palmami siedzi Shen obejmujący Dawn , którzy baraszkują . Po chwili na jego ramieniu siada papuga , która zaczyna go atakować a on zaczyna sie szarpać . Kamera leci dalej gdzie Paolo siedzi w bufecie i opycha się jedzeniem ile wlezie . Po chwili przebrana w strój kelnerki staci podajem u sok . Zaczynają pic ze słomki , ale on przez słomkę miesza wymiociny z sokiem . Staci zaczyna się ksztusic . Kamera leci dalej , gdzie w ruinach świątyni na miecze toczą pojedynek Jo i Brick . Jo wygrywa , ale nagle uderza w nią dziwny głaz wystrzelony przez Camerona . Zaczyna on pośpiesznie uciekać . Kamera leci dalej , gdzie Jessica razem z Dakotą tańczą w zwiewnych strojach . Nagle z parawanu wychodzi Valentina , która rzuca się na nie chcąc by ją pokochały . Kamera leci na statek gdzie Sam siedzie na spadku do bani z wodą . Nagle w tarczę trafia piłka i wpada .Zoey się uśmiecha i przeprasza . nagle podchodzi Mike, chce się zbliżyć , ale dziewczyna go ignoruje . Kamera leci dalej , gdzie Xavier ma okazję wykonać egzekucję na pochwyconemu w pułapce Scotta , ale powstrzymuje się i ucieka w las . jego nóż podnosi Kelly , która się uśmiecha i go podnosi po czym chce się poznęcać . Kamera ląduje w niebo i pokazane zostają cmury z podobiznami wyeliminowanych uczestników oraz zdjęcie kolosa . W srodku pochodni stoją wszyscy zawodnicy i machają . Oddala się i pojawia się cąły wraz z napisem Total Drama Greece - Camp Coalition. Samolot Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png Plik:170px-Tchórzliwe_Lwy.jpg Obie drużyny siedziały właśnie po przeciwnych stronach w samolocie i spały . Nagle się samolot zatrząsł i się obudzili . '' '''Paolo :' AAA ! Już jesteśmy na ziemi! !? POWIEDZ ! Zaczął szarpać siedzącego obok Shena . Shen : '''Uspokój się ! ''Strzelił w twarz . '' '''Paolo : '''Tak jestem spokojny .. ''Wziął torebkę i zaczął szybko oddychać . '' '''Dakota : Musicie od rana hałasować ? Takie piękno nie robi się w jeden dzień . Poprawiała maseczkę strasząc siedzącego obok Xaviera . '' '''Dakota :' Phi .. I tak jestem śliczna . Przeglądała się w lusterku . '' '''Mike :' Uhh .. czemu on się wystraszył ? Spojrzał w odbicie Dakoty i sam uciekł . '' '''Jessica :' Widzisz boi się ciebie nawet ten co tnie nożem wszystkich ! Jo : '''Słucham ? Że on .. '''Jessica : Ale co ? Jo : Jajco .. ja się pytam ! Jessica : Nie rozumiem o co ci chodzi .. Podrapała się po głowie . '' '''Jo : '''Kogo podcina !? '''Jessica : '''Wiele ludzi jak śpią . Nie wiecie ? ''Wszystkim nagle zbladły twarze . '' '''Jessica : '''A myślicie , że te ukłucia to od robali w domku . ''Zaczęła delikatnie rozwiązywać włosy i je czesać . '' '''Jessica ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Chociaż tak odwrócę ich uwagę od siebie . Jak weszła do wody to ryby wyzdychały . Cameron naprawdę musiał śmierdzieć . '''Jo ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) :' Ale oni są wkur*wiający . Kelly ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : No ona albo się nabija albo mówi prawdę ... Kelly : '''Kiedy ci to mówił ! '''Jessica : '''Niedawno się chwalił . '''Zoey : I trzymałaś to przed nami !? Jessica : Po co siać panikę . Znudzona rozmową zaczęła oglądać gazetę . '' '''Jessica : '''Rannny .. jaki staroć . ''Nagle rozległ się dźwięk Chrisa w głośnikach . '' '''Chris : '''Za chwilę lądujemy z wytycznymi .. przynajmniej tak są napisane . Corfu , Miejsce lądowania Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png Plik:170px-Tchórzliwe_Lwy.jpg ''Po lądowaniu rozbudzeni zawodnicy wyszli w końcu na ląd . '' '''Paolo : '''Nareszcie ! ''Pobiegł spychając i taranując ludzi . Zoey , Mike , Kelly , Shen i Sam . '' '''Sam :' AAA ! Wbił głową w piasek . Chciał się wydostać , ale nie mógł . '' '''Zoey :' To bolało ... Mike : Zaraz ci pomogę . Podszedł i pomógł jej wstać . Ochłodził jej również rękę . '' '''Zoey : '''Dziękuję .. '''Mike :' Staram się być przy tobie ile mogę . Zoey tylko westchnęła zadowolona . '' '''Zoey :' Widzę to i doceniam . Tymczasem Paolo jak wściekły toczył się po piasku . Schodząca Staci widziała to i rzuciła się do biegu . '' '''Staci :' Też tak chcę ! Marszem , który był wolniejszy od kroków pozostałych podbiegła i zaczęła to powtarzać . '' '''Chef : '''Bahory ! ''Zawołał Chef i wszyscy nagle się otrząsnęli . '' '''Pracownica :' Widać umie pan sobie poradzić . Chef : Nie trzeba komplementów . Z dzieciarnią trzeba sobie radzić . Sam : Ale my to nie dzieci . Spojrzał się na niego wzrokiem jakby miał paść i błagać o litość co zrobił . '' '''Pracownica :' No to .. Chris : Tutaj jestem ! Siadł i zjechał po poręczy samolotu i podał kwiat . '' '''Chris :' Oto ten prezencik . Uśmiechnął się do niej a Chef dziwnie spoglądał na niego . '' '''Pracownica : '''W imieniu mojego szefa dziękuję i od teraz kluczyki do statku sa wasze . Proszę . ''Wręczyła mu klucz na nowy statek . '' '''Chris :' O tak ! Chef : Haha ! Poradziłeś sobie beze mnie ? Chris : Jesteś w końcu Chris McLean ! Uśmiechnął się do kamery , po czym pojawił się błysk od jego zębów . '' '''Pracownica :' Ja więc zabieram moją własność . A no i jeśli chcecie w okolicy jest miasteczko , a statek powinien przypłynąć za dziesięć minut . Nasi pracownicy muszę dokończyć montaż paru rzeczy . Kiwnął głową i z zawodnikami pokierował się dalej zostawiając samolot . '' Corfu, Miejsce Lądowania, 5 minut później right|120px right|120px ''Cała Ekipa z OTP wyszła z samolotu. '' '''Anne:' Gdzie my do jasnej cholery jesteśmy? Derek: Teraz masz, było nas wszystkich nie ciągnąć tutaj. I tak ci nie daruje za to co zrobiłaś Anne: '''Nie kazałam ci tego. I masz za swoje ;) '''Ashley: Kazałaś.. Anne: Stul twarz bo ci ją stłuke. Caliegh: Opanuj się. Dominic: Chyba to ta Grecja. Carly: Trochę pusta. Amanda: To co robimy? Jae: Powinniśmy czekać na Chris'a. Mocha: Ale nie wiadomo gdzie on jest. Jakaś osoba zaczęła się wydzierać w samolocie. Wyszła na zewnątrz. Chris: Zabiję tego sk****syna za ukradnięcie mojego p****onej ekipy! Mocha: Mam nadzieję że to ocenzurowali. Chris: Gdzie on jest?! Anne: Nie wiemy o co ci chodzi. Chris: '''Ekipa moja.. '''Amanda: No tutaj jesteśmy! ^^ Chris: Wy jesteście ekipą tamtego sobowtóra. Ukradł moją. Nie wyrobię się z planem. I chyba ma moją listę zadań. No niestety, to oznacza że będę musiał z wami występować aż do zakończenia odcinka. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Anne: 'Czyli "ten" Chris jest nowy? Haha. Będzie jadł mi z ręki. Malutkie miasto right|120px right|120px ''Chris i reszta szybko znaleźli się w tym... opuszczonym miasteczku. '''Anne: '''Emm.. to co tutaj będziemy robić? '''Chris: Ponieważ nie wiem co mamy dziś zrobić szłem przed siebie. Nagle z nieba spadła Rushowa skrzynia. Chris podszedł, ją otworzył i.. Vera: Cześć dziewczy.. gdzie ja jestem tak w ogóle.. i gdzie są 3 dziewczyny z Finału TD.. Vera niedokończyła zdania ponieważ Chris zasłonił jej buzie. Chris: Audycja nie zawiera lokowań programów, jasne? Vera: Jasne. To, co wy tutaj robicie? Chris: Nie wiem. Vera: A ja wiem! Jesteśmy.. w Grecji.. w Grecji tak? Chris: Taa Vera: '''No to zrobimy Greckie Tap Madl! '''Chris: '''Słucham?! '''Vera: Dziewczyny.. i chłopcy.. Zróbcie jakieś rewelacyjne stroje dla jednej z waszych przyjaciółek. Niech zaprezentuje swój nowy, greckopodobny styl. Szukajcie a znajdziecie dodatki. Ubrania. Wszystko. No i wyznaczcie modelkę :D Chris: Em.. No w sumie. Vera: Ja poprowadzę Jury! <3 Chris: Nie? Vera wyjęła ze szkrzyni dwa pistolety. Chris: A bierz rolę przewodniczącej! Vera: ':D Opuszczony Dom ''Vera i Chris siedzieli w opuszczonym domu. Zawodnicy już mieli gotowe kreacje. Pierwsza przyszła Anne. right '''Vera: OMG! Nie ma polotu. Czy to ma być grecja? Anne: No.. nie widzicie że jestem ubrana na Niebiesko i Biało? Vera: Ale kochana! Powinna mieć więcej wyobraźni! Oni trochę to nie przypomina Greckiego uczucia. A mam na myśli że ta kreacja nadaje się do dupy. Grecja, starożytność. Oto inspiracja. Tutaj widać jej zero. Chris: '''Emm... Nie wiem co powiedzieć. Ładne. '''Vera: Następna! Następna pojawiła się Ashley left Vera: Coś mnie przeraża w tym stroju. Pewno kwiatek,. No ale cóż. Postawiliście na prostote.. która nie jest ładna. Ale prawdopodobnie by ładniej się w pokazie reprezentowała niż sukienka Łosi. Brawo. No i dlaczego masz trampki?! Ashley: Zapomniałam zmienić. Chris: Ładna.. Vera popatrzyła się wrednie na Chris'a. Chris: No co? Vera: Lepszych komenatrzy nie było? Wyniki: Vera stała przed drużynami z kulistym zdjęciem, prawdopodobnie loga zasłoniętym w stronę zawodników. Vera: '''Ten kto otrzyma zdjęcie loga zrobił najlepszą kreacje. No i w sumie obie były do kitu. Bo Praca łosi zalatywała lumpeksem a Praca Piranii zerem w mózgu bo była prostrza niż linijka. '''Chris: Daj ten wredykt! Vera pokazuje logo. Piranie: Juhu! Vera: Wasza praca była lepsza. A ty Ashley! Zostań kiedyś modelką! <3 Ul. Jakaś tam w Malutkim Miasteczku right|120px right|120px Ulica była dość długa. Nad nią rozpowrzechniały się długie, dwie kładki a pod nimi, materace. Zawodnicy każdej drużyny były na osobnych kładkach czyli Łosie na Lewej a Piranie na Prawej. Na wielkim stole siedziała Vera a koło niej stał Chris. Vera: '''Więc.. Modelka lub Model powinni umieć chodzić po wybiegu. Nawet jeśli to nie wybieg. Drużyna która najdłużej wytrzyma na kładce chodząc po niej wygra. Gdy ktoś spadnie jest eliminowany w konkurencji. Jeśl złapie swojego sojusznika odpada wraz z nim bo to w końcu sami równowagę macie zachować. '''Chris: Dziękuje że zabrałaś mi całą frajde z opowiedzenia zadań! Vera: Prosze <3. Start. Wszyscy ruszyli. Na starcie odpada Ashley. Ashley: '''Sory! '''Caliegh: Trzymajcie się wszyscy lub zostawcie to mnie. Carly przez pomyłkę złapała za Caliegh. Vera: Caliegh i Carly! Odpadacie! Caliegh: No super! Carly: Sory ''-(bad poker face)-'' Jeromy: Wygramy te zadanie na bank! Jae: No kolo. Przybili sobie piątkie. Vera: Jae, Jeromy! Odpadacie! Jae: K*rwa! Jeromy: 'Luz. ''Caliegh, Carly, Jae, Jeromy zeskoczyli z kładki. 'Dominic: '''Trace równowagę! Aa! ''Dominic spadł. '''Vera: O boże. Jak szybko spadają... Derek również spadł. Zaraz po nim spadła Mocha. Chris: '''Dobra! W grze pozostał Anne z Łosi oraz Elijah i Amanda z Piranii. '''Anne: Nie spadnę. Nie spadnę! Amanda: '''Ale fajna zabawa. '''Anne: Dlaczego ta kładka się tak trzęsie? Anne zeskoczył z kładki. Po chwili się rozwaliła i kładka Łosi i kładka Piranii. Anne: Co?! To jest oszukane! Specjalnie to zrobiliście byśmy przegrali. Vera: Nieee.. Ale swoim zachowaniem do tego dopuściłeś. Łosie przegrywają. Anne: Jak to?! Przecież obie kładki spadły w tym samym czasie! Vera: Tak ale wcześniej zeskoczyłaś w czasie gdy Piranie jeszcze stały. Anne: Co?! Chris: '''Jest! Koniec! Teraz Ceremonia! Ceremonia ''Na trybunach już siedziała ekipa z obozu . Drużyna Lwów usiadła na metalowej rurze obok . '' '''Chris(G) : Więc miło was było dzisiaj gościć ekipo z obozu . Związany Chris z obozu chciał coś powiedzieć , ale zakleili mu usta . Chris(G) ''': Nie rozumiem ciebie .. ale to i lepiej . Więc najpierw wasza eliminacja. ''Przejrzał oddane głosy . '' '''Chris(G) : Więc nie wiem jak jest u was , ale wyjątkowo wam będę rzucał pochodnie i mamy pochodnie dla .. Chwila napięcia. Chris(G) : Dla Dereka i Jae ! Z ulgą złapali swoje pochodnie . Anne : Że co ? Ja zagrożona ! Jeromy : I ja z nią ? Chris(G) : Oh , widzę , że trzeba będzie zrobić dogrywkę . Anne : Dawaj .. skopie go ! Ashely : 'Nie ma potrzeby . ''Dziewczyna wstała i zeszła na dół . '''Ashley : Kiedy przebywałam tutaj coś sobie uświadomiłam . Anne : Ty ? Hahahaha .. Ashley ': To nie miejsce dla mnie i jestem stworzona do świata mody ! A tutaj to się objawiło i nie chcę dłużnej brać udziału w tym show ! Chcę się poczuć piękną i zdobyć sławę i bogactwo . ''Wszyscy się zdziwili . '' '''Chris(G) ': Skoro tego chcesz .. to stań tam , zaraz dołączy do ciebie druga osoba . A tą osobą będzie .. .... ... ... ... ... Staci ! '''Staci : CO ! 'Chris : '''Miałaś jeden głos więcej niż Shen , więc żegnamy ciebie ! '''Shen ': Głosowaliście na mnie ? 'Paolo : '''Nie lubię twojej kuchni .. '''Staci ': Paolo !!! Nieeeee ''Została zabrana na miejsce po czym razem z Ashley zostały wystrzelone . '' '''Chris : '''Więc ty Anne i Jeromy możecie wrócić do swoich i .. ''Gdy wrócili na miejsca , Chris się uśmiechnął i wykatapultował n ekipę z obozu i polecieli daleko za linie horyzontu . '' '''Chris(G) : '''Ahh w końcu w swoim show . I tak to się kończy . A co spotka nas w kolejnych odcinkach ? Jakie niespodzianki szykuje nam los ? To w kolejnym odcinku Grecji Totalnej Porażki !!!! Podobał ci się Cross-over? Tak <3 Nie <3 Jak podoba ci się eliminacja(a raczej rezygnacja) Tak <3 Nie <3 Kategoria:Obóz Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki